tbfmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Garza (1992 video game)
|genre=Platform |modes=Single-player }} Gabriel Garza, labelled as Gabriel Garza: His First Game! on the box artwork, is a platform video game based on the animated series of the same name, released in 1992 for the NES, SNES, Genesis, Game Boy, Master System, and Game Gear. Developed by Software Creations and published by Ocean Software, it was also the first video game to be based on Gingo Animation's Gabriel Garza series. The game was met with mixed reviews from critics, with many praised its graphics, gameplay and music, but criticized its short length, slippery controls and level design. Plot Gabriel Garza must rescue his girlfriend Claire Jones from his arch-nemesis Vio. Gameplay Gabriel starts his quest in his home, and has to venture through streets, fields and forests to find Claire. Various objects are littered along the way, and Gabriel meets characters like Roge, Leno, Cole and Jan, who can either help or hinder his quest. The game is split into 6 levels (5 in the NES & Game Boy versions and 4 in the Master System and Game Gear versions)-- levels 1 and 6 are standard platforming levels, whereas levels 2 and 4 are similar to that of Ocean Software's own The Addam's Family game for the NES, level 3 is a driving section, and level 5 is similar to first-person shooters like Wolfenstein 3D. The NES, Game Boy, Master System and Game Gear versions all exclude level 5. Development Shortly after the success of the series, various video game companies wanted to "get a hold" of the video game license for Gabriel Garza. Some companies—such as THQ, Absolute Entertainment, and Acclaim Entertainment—wanted to pay creator Geo G. for the license. In the end, Acclaim won, although Absolute division Imagineering had developed a [[Gabriel Garza (Atari game)|game based on Gabriel Garza for the Atari 2600 and 7800]] but was never released for various reasons. Development started at Software Creations in October 1991. However, Acclaim was "not willing" to complete the project, and development switched to subsidiary Ocean Software, where it continued and finished by January 1992. Reception Gabriel Garza received mixed reception. The game was praised for its graphics, gameplay, and music, but criticism was directly towards its short length, slippery controls, and level design. When Nintendo Power reviewed the NES and Game Boy versions for their January 1992 issue, the magazine gave it a 3.5 out of 10, stating that "although it's faithful to the source material, the game is only 5 levels long, the controls are slippery (and sometimes unresponsive), and the levels, while interesting, are too long and boring". Similarly, GamePro covered the SNES version in the June 1992 issue, stating "this game might look, sound, and play great, but the problems come from the nigh-unresponsive controls". Reviewing the Genesis and Game Gear versions, Mega gave both a 75%, praising the look and music. Electronic Gaming Monthly covered the Game Gear stating that "it has better controls, but it's still too short". Gallery Cover arts Gabrielgarza-byocean-nes.png GGgame1992cover_2.png GGgame1992cover_3.png GG1992GAMEBOY_1.png Screenshots Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon!